The White Thorn Rose
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Isabella Thornton was just a new Death Eater to Lord Voldemort. But is that really all she was to him? Read to find out....


Anime's Girl: This was a one shot was begging to get out of my head. I'm happy that its finally out. I have never done a Tom Riddle story or a Voldemort story for that matter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters and place setting belong solely to Miss J.K Rowling. My character belongs solely to me.

Summary:She was just a new death eater, or was that really all she was to him?

Anime's Girl: I hope you enjoy.

She kept her head bowed even as she turned the doorknob. Finally she pushed the door open to reveal a dark sinister room. It was covered in what seemed a black fog. The room held people and in the middle stood the Dark Lord himself Tom Riddle. All were dressed the same black style of clothing. The Death Eater uniform.

"Come...here." The Dark Lord commanded. She began to walk forward until she reached the edge of what appeared to be a circle. She looked around the room at the other death eaters. She easily found Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman looked deranged. Her hair was up in knots.

She took down the hood of her cloak and let her long ebony colored hair fall down past her shoulders in a wave. She kept her head bowed and eyed the dark lord from the corner of her eyes.

"Leave.." she heard the dark lord hiss. The rest of the death eaters quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke. The dark lord then turned to her and lifted her head up using his wand to get a good look at her.

The woman had pale skin and full red rose colored lips. Her eyes were a deep grey almost silvery. She wore a long red corset dress with black detailing.

"What is your name..." He hissed walking around her. The woman kept her head up looked at him. She was not afraid of him for she had met him before.

"Isabella Thornton." she replied in soft velvet voice. The dark lord stop walking and stood in front of her. He scanned her again and then turned his back on her.

"You were in Slytherin. Everyone called you the White Thorn Rose" The Dark Lord snapped putting his hands behind his back.

"So you remember Tom..." Isabella said a smirk leaving her lips. The Dark Lord swiftly turned around to face her and pointed his wand at her.

"Don't call me that in my presence...you will address me as the Dark Lord Voldemort." He snapped grabbing her left arm and pointing his wand at it.

"Yes my lord..." she said wincing at how tight her grabbed her arm. She knew this was the right choice for her. She wanted this for she had once loved the man gripping her arm.

He said nothing but muttered a few spell words into her arm.

She let out a small cry of pain but after a few moments he released her arm. It was then she saw the dark mark on her arm. It moved and it had a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth.

"As my new death eater I expect you not to fail me for the consequences will be dire..." He said looking at her. He didn't love especially not her. The White Thorn Rose. The name given to her at Hogwarts so many years ago. It had suited her. Her skin was a milky white, her lips as red as a rose, her name. For at Hogwarts Isabella Thornton was the envy of every girl and the desire of every boy. But only he alone had claimed her his at one point. But love was weak and he had no room for it anymore.

Isabella looked at the dark lord and memories came flooding back to her.

Flashback

She put the finishing touches on her hair and did a quick turn in the mirror. Tonight was the Winter Ball at Hogwarts. She was wearing a magenta colored ball gown with a full tulle skirt with a scalloped split embriodered front and lace up back. It had a empire waist detail with a rhinestone broach. Her hair was up in a high bun with curles and she had on a gold tiara. She put on her magenta balero jacket and magenta gloves. She twirled in the mirror before leaving the Slytherin Girl's dormitory.

She took deep breaths on the way to the Grand Staircase leading down to the entrance of the Great Hall. It was there where she saw Tom Riddle. He had worn some dress robes to the biggest ball Hogwarts had ever had.

He stood there gazing up at his girlfriend of almost a year. He said nothing but was quite pleased with himself that he managed to come to possess such a woman like her. The Slytherin Princess and The White Thorn Rose. Isabella was definitely the envy of all at Hogwarts. The boys wanted her and the girl wanted to be her. He clearly remembers how quickly the news of them spread throughout the school. He watched as she carefully she walked down the steps. Her eyes never leaving his.

She finally reached him and it was then that he kissed her possessively in front of all the people standing near the entrance. She said nothing once they parted and took his hand as he led her into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been turned into a Winter Wonderland. The sky had been bewitched to make it looked like snowflakes were falling. Isabella gazed at everyone present. They all wore outfits to match the snowflake theme it seemed. The girls wore ball gowns ranging in colors from white to a dark navy blue.

"Shall we?" Tom asked Isabella snapping her back from her thoughts. Isabella simply took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

The night seemed like a dream to her and it was that night that Isabella realized she had fallen in love with Tom Riddle.

End of Flashback

"Leave!" The Dark Lord barked. Isabella merely bowed before leaving the room. She walked down the corridors of the headquarters of Lord Voldemort. The dark mark burned her skin but she figured the pain would go away. Of course the pain that she endured from Tom Riddle during their relationship hadn't gone away.

Isabella placed a hand on her stomach and the memory of a child once within her came to her mind. No doubt in her mind that was Tom's when she found out. She slid down against the black brick wall of a corridor to the floor. She bit her lip and let a few tears fall down her face.

Flashback Number 2

She bit her lip as the nurse at Hogwarts administered the spell which would tell her if in deed she was pregnant. Tom Riddle was already distancing himself from her since the night when they first made love. She had no doubt in her mind that night about giving herself freely to him

"Lift up your shirt just slightly.." the Nurse said. Isabella did was she told and looked at her flat stomach. She had all the symptoms of pregnancy now she just had to prove her theory.

The nurse muttered a few spell words and it was in that moment that her stomach began to glow a blue with a white orb in the middle.

"That orb there was indication that there is indeed a child within you. Are you going to tell the father about this?" The nurse asked.

Shakily,Isabella put down her shirt and let out a simple "no not yet" before leaving the infirmary.

As she walked the halls of Hogwarts she got the same puppy drooling looks from the boys and the same look of hatred from the girls.

"Thorn..." she heard a voice call her. Thorn was something only the followers of Tom Riddle were allowed to call her. She swiftly turned around to meet the eyes of one of his followers.

"What is it?" Isabella asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Tom wishes to see you in his dormitory" The boy said.

"Well...good timing because I wish to see him as well." She spat before walking off to the Slytherin common room. She felt nauseous and moody. Isabella knew she was about two months pregnant.

She reached the Slytherin portrait and the woman in the portrait just gave her death glare. The woman in the Slytherin portrait was a woman who first came to Hogwarts when it was established and was considered to be one of the most beautiful witches of the age. Isabella ignored the dirty look from the woman and said the password. The witch in the portrait scoffed and let her in.

The followers of her boyfriend Tom Riddle all seemed to bow at her when she walked in. She raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She knocked and then waited.

"Come in..." Tom's voice called from inside. Isabella turned the handle and walked inside . Her hands trembled as she walked towards him. He was sitting on a bed with a book in his lap. Tom closed it as soon as she came towards him.

"Tom.." Isabella began but was cut off by Tom.

"Thorn you know about the Chamber of Secrets right? How they don't know who opened it?" Tom asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yes..Tom. I do. " Isabella said looking into his eyes. His eyes said it all and in that moment she felt her eyes watering. "Your the heir of Slytherin..." Isabella added. She stood up and walked towards the door.

'Thorn..." Tom said walking after her.

"It's fine Tom. I understand what you are doing. " Isabella replied smiling slightly wiping the tears from her eyes. Now was not the time to tell him of her pregnancy. Tom just simply gave her a small kiss on the lips before returning back inside the boy's dormitory.

It wasn't until that she was around 7 months pregnant that she decided to tell Tom. It was hard to conceal it. The nurse at the infirmary had placed a spell on Isabella. Isabella was the only one who saw herself pregnant,everyone saw her normal. The pregnancy would only become visible to those whom Isabella told.

Isabella felt that now was time to tell Tom. She knocked on the room to the boys dormitories. She stood at the edge of the top of the staircase.

Tom opened the door and looked at Isabella. She had her head bowed and then looked up at him.

"Tom...I'm pregnant..." Isabella blurted. Tom looked at her for a moment.

"Your not pregnant..." Tom said. It was then that the spell lifted and Isabella's pregnancy bump showed. Tom scanned her body and it was then that he saw the baby bump.

"Yes..Tom...for 7 months I have kept this from you.." Isabella said. Tom reacted quickly at this. His eyes held no compassion but anger. He took action and slapped her across the face.

"You come to tell me this now!" He growled. Isabella just nodded, one hand cupping her red cheek. Isabella wasn't prepared for what happened next. With one swift move he pushed her sending her falling down the flights of stairs. He said nothing when she hit the bottom with a thud. Tom simply returned to the dorm while Isabella layed motionless. It wasn't until a few girls from the Slytherin house took her to the Infirmary awhile later.

Isabella awoke a few hours later and the nurse looked at her with a sadened expression.

"My dear...I need to know what happened then after that you need to start pushing..." The Nurse said.

"I fell down some stairs...how's my baby?" Isabella asked biting her lip. She placed her on her stomach and the child no longer moved within her. Tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry...but I'm afraid the child within you died due to the impact..." The nurse said. Isabella let out a cry of pain and tears fell down her face in rivers. Her child was dead and still she had the job of bringing that child into the world.

A few moments later all was ready for Isabella. She didn't want to do this. The child was dead, the child that she had carried for 7 months its life was gone. At that moment Isabella wanted to just die. What point was there in living anymore?

"Ready?" The nurse said snapping Isabella out of her thoughts.

Isabella just nodding gripping the sides of the bed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Especially at this age!

"I just need you to keep pushing alright? Don't stop..." The nurse said positioning herself infront of Isabella.

Isabella nodded,tears falling down her face. She often dreamt of this,she dreamt of the baby's first cry and now she wouldn't even get that.

"Push..." The nurse commanded. Isabella gripped the sides of the bed pushing. She kept pushing until she felt something slide out of her body. By then she was covered in sweat. Isabella let out a cry of pain as she saw the nurse with the bloody infant. The nurse wiped off the infant and wrapped it up then handing it to Isabella.

"You had a son..." The nurse said letting a tear slide down her cheek. Isabella held her dead son close to her crying,rocking back and forth. When she stopped she looked at the infant again.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it wasn't your fault. I should've been able to protect you. I failed you. I failed you Edward. " Isabella said wiping a strand of hair from her son's face. His eyes were closed and he was pale.

"I love you...I will always love you Edward...remember that. Your mommy loved you Edward. " Isabella said tears falling down her face. She held him close again and kissed him on his forehead before handing him to the nurse. After that she let sleep and depression take her.

News of the birth of Isabella's son spread quickly around the school. Isabella was released from the infirmary a week later. She walked the halls with her arms wrapped around herself. She no longer had that milky glow from her skin. She looked as if she had gotten no sleep. Depression hit hard and at times she just wanted to end her life. She was no longer The White Thorn Rose that everyone knew.

She sat in the common room staring at the fire in the fireplace. School was ending soon but she was in no mood to celebrate graduation. She heard a door open and in walked Tom Riddle.

"Well...Well..Thorn. Nice to finally you see you again. You spent all your bloody time in your room." Tom sneered. His followers simply laughed.

Isabella stood up at this. "It was your fault Tom. I lost our son because of you! " Isabella snapped walking towards him. "I spent all my bloody time in my room because of the loss of him!" she added tears now falling down her face.

"I dont know a damn thing about what your talking about Thorn." Tom remarked smiling.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You pushed me down those stairs that day! If you didn't want to be part of his life you could've bloody told me about it! You didn't have to push me down the stairs! " Isabella exclaimed.

Tom Riddle then ordered his followers to leave them alone for a little bit. He then took a step towards Isabella. He trailed a finger around her face smiling.

"You knew why I had to do it Thorn. " Tom said smirking. Isabella pulled away from him taking a step back.

"Don't you touch me..." She spat. She looked at him in the eyes searching for some sort of remorse or guilt but she found none.

"Come on Thorn...don't be like that. We both know it was an accident." Tom replied smiling.

"It wasn't an accident! You pushed me down those stairs causing me to lose your flesh and blood! Edward was just as much mine as he was yours!" Isabella exclaimed pointing the stairs.

"So that's what you named the little mistake." Tom said.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but Edward wasn't one of them! How dare you say that! The only regret I have about this whole thing is me falling in love with you! " Isabella shouted slapping him across the face.

Tom Riddle growled at this pinning Isabella to the wall. He pinned her so that she couldn't escape. He looked into her silvery eyes. Those silvery eyes once contained sparkle now they were dull. Her skin always so milky and glowing no longer glowed. This was the woman that he had once planned on marrying and have her stand by his side as the Dark Lady.

"You will return to me...Thorn. You'll see. No one wants a used woman. You my dear are in fact used. You'll return in the end. " Tom said releasing her.

End of Flashback 2

"Pretty...Pretty baby..already in pain and you haven't even started your duties.." a woman's voice said through the darkness.

"What the hell do you want Bellatrix?" Isabella snapped. She stood up taking out her wand.

"Still reminiscing of the old days? That's cute..Thorn."Bellatrix said with a laugh.

(A/N The death eaters and Lord Voldemort are adressing her as Thorn. They do not use her first name. Isabella and Thorn are the same people! Don't get confused!)

"That's none of your business.." Thorn sneered.

"It's all of the death eaters business. Lord Voldemort must be very special to you. " Bellatrix said smiling.

"What he was to me..or is to me is none of your damn concern!" Thorn snapped. She then turned her back on Bellatrix walking the opposite direction.

"We all know all your story. How you fell in love with him and then gave birth to a bastard child. " Bellatrix yelled. Thorn stopped in her tracks. She turned back at Bellatrix and walked towards the deranged woman.

She pointed her wand at Bellatrix. "It was not a bastard child. His name was Edward and I will not have my son spoken in vain." Thorn snapped. She wanted to crucio the woman for calling her son a bastard.

"Ooooh touchy." Bellatrix said smiling.

Thorn just scoffed and placed the hood of her cloak ontop of her head. She walked along the corridors. It wasn't until a little while later that a masked figure appeared in her way.

"Let me pass." Thorn snapped.

"So your the new death eater. Nice to have your aquaintance." It was a man's voice. The man removed his mask to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Back at you..." Thorn spat trying to get past him. He wasn't going to make it easy for her to get by.

"It's quite remarkable how you managed to stay so young and beautiful even until now. We all know your little story Thorn. How you were the Slytherin Princess and were called The White Thorn Rose at Hogwarts. How you and the Dark Lord were together and then you gave birth to a stillborn bastard child." Lucius said with a smile.

"That information was private. No one was suppose to know about my past with the Dark Lord. As for my appearance well that isn't really your concern now is it?" Thorn said smirking.

"I suppose not." Lucius said stepping aside. Thorn got through and walked down the corridors again.

The weeks seemed to fly by. Thorn was mostly used as a decoy to attract victims. She became very useful to Lord Voldemort. She was soon placed in his close circle of death eaters. The very best of the best and the most loyal to him.

Thorn walked towards the meeting room. Tonight there was going to be a meeting to discuss their various new duties. She was wearing a long black corset dress and an onyx necklace that nestled on her chest just slightly. She wore her long back cloak and her hair was down. She turned the doorknob on the room and entered. The rest of the death eaters were already there. Thorn quickly took a seat and waited for Lord Voldemort to begin.

Lord Voldemort talked about a lot of different things. Most were not directed at her but at the other death eaters. It wasn't until about an hour into conversation that he acknowledged Thorn.

"We will speak when the meeting is over.." Voldemort said with a hiss in his voice. Thorn simply nodded and turned her attention to the death eaters present. They glared at her. For most of them had been working for Lord Voldemort their whole lives and bearly got into his inner circle and here she was brand new and was in the inner circle.

The meeting wasn't very long which surprised her. The death eaters left one by one until Thorn and Lord Voldemort were left standing in the room. Thorn eyed him from the corner of her eyes. He walked around her and with one flick of his wand removed the cloak to reveal the black strapless corset dress. Thorn took a deep breath causing her breasts to lift a little from the corset dress. The onyx necklace rising. Thorn's hair fell down her back.

"Tell me..Thorn. Why did you become a death eater." Voldemort asked taking a strand of Isabella's hair,holding it in his hand.

Thorn took a deep breath. "I did it because I wanted to follow the man I once loved..." she whispered tilting her head down.

"The man you once loved...love is a weak emotion. The world could do without it." Voldemort spat standing in front of Thorn. He smirked at her.

"My lord...surely you must''ve loved once..."Thorn asked. This statement was not the statement he was expecting from her.

It was in that moment that Voldemort was no longer Voldemort but a 17 year old Tom Riddle standing in front of her. Tom looked at her and took a step towards her. Thorn took a deep breath at this. Tom then reached for her cheek. He traced the outline of Isabella's face.

"I loved once...Isabella. Surely you remember her. The woman who I loved was the envy at Hogwarts. I was cruel to her and yet she stayed by my side. But after killing our unborn son she went into a state of depression and she fell out of love with me. I had big plans for her and I. She was destined to be the Dark Lady. I never saw her again after Hogwarts. Until now..." Tom said taking a step back from her.

"My lord...I don't know what to say.." Isabella replied.She looked at him and then looked at the ground biting her lip.

"But I cannot allow you or these feelings to get the way of my plans my dear Isabella. For that I must remove the one factor standing the way...You." Tom purred pulling out his wand pointing at her.

"My lord...I understand..." Isabella said biting her lip. She let a tear falling down her face. "_Edward...you won't be alone anymore. Mommy's coming.." _she thought.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom exclaimed. He watched as Isabella fell to the ground. Her ebony colored hair in a circle around her. That milky skin no longer milky but pale. Those silvery eyes closed forever. Those lips as red as the Rose never allowed to utter another word.

The woman who ever loved Tom Riddle was forever known as The White Thorn Rose.

Anime's Girl: Well there's the end of my little one shot. The link to Isabella's Red Corset Dress can be found on my profile. The link to Isabella's black cloak can also be found on my profile. The link to Isabella's Magenta Ball Gown/hairstyle/tiara can be found on my profile. (The hairstyle and tiara are exactly as shown on the model of the dress). The links to the Black Corset dress and Onyx necklace can be found on my profile as well. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
